Choice of the Heart
by Esori
Summary: A one-shot that I wrote for a contest. A sweet scene takes place between Kagome and InuYasha...not much else to say! Read and Review if you can.


**Author's Note:**

OK, so this is just a short KagomexInuYasha story that I wrote for a contest. There was a limit of 1000 words, so that's why it's so short. Hope you like! R and R if you want!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own InuYasha_.

**Choice of the Heart**

Moving towards her, he forced her against the wall, his hands gripping her shoulders firmly. He finally had her where he wanted her. He stared longingly into her wide brown eyes. Finally. He had been trying to tell her for so long and now he could finally say it.

"Kagome...I, I love you. From the moment I met you, it's what I've felt. Up until now, I never got the chance to tell you, but it's true." said Hojo.

Kagome stood frozen, facing the boy whom she knew had liked her (even loved her) for some time now. Her throat tightened and her whole body started to shiver. The three words that she had longed to hear from a certain half-demon companion for so long, had come from the lips of a classmate she liked no more than a friend. Holding back tears, she roughly pushed Hojo aside.

"I'm sorry Hojo...I can't return the feelings." said Kagome.

She ran out of the classroom as feelings of fear, frustration and sadness came over her. She quickly decided that she needed to get home; home to the shrine, to the ancient well that would bring her to InuYasha. Why she wanted to see him, she didn't know; he had chosen Kikyou over her long ago. Yet, her heart was still drawing her to him, especially now.

"Rip!" The still air was suddenly disturbed by the swinging of a large, fanged sword. InuYasha stood alone in a large meadow holding the Tetsusaiga offensively in his hand. Recently, he had learned to master the sword's ultimate technique and, not wanting to lose this powerful skill, he had started to engage in regular training sessions.

Just as he was about to call upon the "Wind Scar" once again, he stopped suddenly; a girl was standing in the distance, watching him.

He lowered his sword and turned to face the girl, when his eyes widened.

"Kagome." he thought.

By the time he was sure it was her, she had already started running towards him, her arms outstretched.

She ran right into him, wrapping her arms under his and up around his shoulders. With the force of her embrace, the Tetsusaiga in InuYasha's hand fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Please hold me!" sobbed Kagome. InuYasha instantly wrapped his arms around her upper back, shocked by her forcefulness.

"Kagome...what-" began InuYasha.

"A boy in my school, Hojo...today he, he told me that he loves me!" cried Kagome.

InuYasha's stomach tightened, his heart skipped a beat. Was he about to lose her forever?

"I don't know why I came." mumbled Kagome. "I just....needed to see you."

InuYasha held onto Kagome more firmly now, allowing her tears to soak gently into his kimono, right through to his skin.

Now regaining control of her emotions, Kagome pushed herself away from InuYasha. His hold on her wasn't as tight, but he still held her loosely in his arms.

"Your heart belongs to Kikyou, I know that..." started Kagome. "But when Hojo said those words to me...I...it scared me and I needed to come here. I don't love Hojo...I never could...But I'm not supposed to love the person I _do_ love either. "

Kagome's eyes filled with tears again. InuYasha cupped his hands over hers and looked at the ground.

"Kagome...I've been such a fool, this whole time...I didn't realize it." breathed InuYasha.

"Didn't realize what?" asked Kagome.

"When I found out that Kikyou and I had been deceived into betraying and hating one another, I was so angry. I wanted things to be alright again, for her and me to love each other like before. Everyday I asked myself, how could fate be so unkind, but now I...." InuYasha looked into Kagome's wet eyes. "Fate...it wasn't that unkind after all."

A mixed look of confusion and surprise appeared on Kagome's face.

"InuYasha?" she said.

"That fateful incident that pitted Kikyou and I against one another...if it hadn't happened I would have never met you. And, I just can't imagine my life without you Kagome."

Kagome looked at InuYasha not knowing what to say. He had loved Kikyou for so long, how could he suddenly have these feelings for her?

As if reading her exact thoughts, InuYasha continued to explain his own.

"I won't lie, you know I loved her once and I still take full responsibility for her death. But...I won't take away my own life as payment for it. You Kagome are what's most important to me. Kikyou _was_ my first love, but you are my one and only **true** love. I'm such an idiot for not realizing or telling you sooner. When you told me that that other guy said he loves you, it scared me too. I don't want to lose you. My heart-"

Kagome placed her fingertips to InuYasha's mouth and then, ever so gently, touched her lips to his own.

When they had both hesitantly pulled out of the kiss, InuYasha looked at Kagome, a peaceful gaze on his face.

"You don't need to say anything else." whispered Kagome. "I believe you... and I love you."

InuYasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

"I love you too...and I'm so glad."

From a close distance, a hidden figure cloaked in purple was watching the boy and girl and couldn't help but smile. He then looked down towards his lap, where a tired demon slayer slept peacefully. Then looking back towards the two figures in the meadow, he whispered:

"And don't you ever let her go."


End file.
